mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ghastly Ghost Beetles
"The Ghastly Ghost Beetles" is episode 17. It first aired on Jan 87th, 2010. Premise: The class camping trip soon turns into a ghost story after finding a bunch of weird ghostly bugs. Summary: Alfred and friends are helping Mr. Russard set up everything for their camping trip. He then goes on to start the campfire as Milo tries to get out of listening to ghost stories, until he is promised some roasted marshmallows. Camille begins to tell her scary story about a headless monster who woke up campers by making very loud and scary noises, which effectively ends up scaring everybody to the point of them running to hide. After everybody returns back to the campfire, Mr. Russard sends them to bed and tells them to get as much sleep as they can, since they need to be up very early. Milo asks to share the tents as Camille begins to tease him about being scared. Suddenly Cynthia cries out in alarm and the group come to investigate, where she shows them the several beetles covering the tents. She begins to demand that they take her home at once and Alffred begins to observe them, remarking on the fact they are headless. Which worsens the condition as he takes one for testing and Mr. Russard suggests they just go to bed and figure it out the next morning. By this point Alfred says goodnight to Camille and he makes his way back into the tent- only to find everyone else in there as well. Cynthia explains that they all got frightened by the ghost beetles and Alfred decides to locate Mr. Russard to report this incident, only to realize he's in there too. It's then Milo and Camille join them, further scaring everybody after he reveals that not only are the heads missing, but the insides were also sucked out. Alfred silences everyone, believing he heard something and he deems this sudden sound a clue, then Mr. Russard warns him that he's going to have to hurry up and determine the cause, because everyone is in uproar ready to leave. The trio get to work with their investigation when Winston Moose suddenly appears. He is in a foul mood over being kept up all night when Milo suddenly falls into the nearby bush, releasing many tiny bugs. Alred starts wondering if they could have eaten the beetles and Camille recognizes them as cicadas, ''which Alfred deems to be their third clue. They return to their campsite for a clue review, and when he gets an answer the trio summon everyone out of the tents to the campfire. Seeing how tired everyone else Alfred makes it quick, having Camille explain that the "beetles" were actually cicadas. What they have been seeing are their shells, which they shed upon resurfacing from underground. With that case solved everyone prepares for bed until they realize it's sun rise now, so there isn't an ypoint in ging to sleep now. But as they wait, everyone slowly falls asleep. Winston slowly walks by the display and seeing the camera they set up, he takes a picture. Quotes: *'Camille:' "''Relax, Milo. It's just a bush." *'Milo:' "Really? And who put him here?" --- *'Camille:' "I told you, there's no monster. I made it up!" **''Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de monstre. Je l'ai fait!'' *'Milo:' "Then what's making that noise...?" --- *'Milo':' '"Three...? I only see two of you." --- Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where Camille identifies something. *This is one of the only times were Cynthia doesn't run into a tree, rather, she runs around it in a panic. Goofs *In some scenes Mr Russard's eyelids look odd. *Alfred's tent appears to be much bigger on the inside then it should be when compared to how big it is outside. *As Alfred holds his Detectaberry he puts a hand to his chin in thought, a second later after the camera pans away his hands are suddenly down. But then a second later his hands pose like they did seconds earlier without showing him move his hands. *When everybody is in Alfred's tent, Gabby's beak is miscoloured bright red. **Also note how Mole Girl is there, although she doesn't appear in any scene prior to that. *Milo was shown eating a marshmallow, then seconds later he already has a new one, but was not shown getting it. *Edgar was on the trip but he isn't visible during any scenes of the over-head view of the campfire. *Cynthia was sitting next to Louise during the campfire but when Louise is shown clinging to Gabby from an angle, Cynthia is missing. *Gabby's tongue/inside mouth is miscoloured when Mr. Russard tells everybody to go back to bed. *Although Mr. Russard is in the tent with everyone else, he doesn't appear until Alfred mentions getting him. *Everyone splits up to go into their tents, and two seconds later Cynthia has already changed into her pajamas. 'Gallery:' Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h40m26s231.png|Our first clue are hollowed beetles. vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h42m24s137.png|Our second clue is recording of strange sound. vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h44m43s241.png|And our last clue are cykadas. vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h41m01s62.png|Alfred's tent from the inside, notice Gabby's miscolored red beak. 'Video' ' ' Category:Winston Moose Ep. Category:Episodes Category:Mr. Russard Eps Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Camille Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images